This invention relates to a connector for a flat cable.
One conventional connector for a flat cable is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,369 (corresponding to the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 9-55243). As shown in FIG. 8, this connector comprises a housing 100, adapted to be fixed to a circuit board, and metal terminals 101 mounted in the housing 100 so as to be connected to the circuit board. An end portion of a flat cable 102 is adapted to be connected to the housing 100. The flat cable 102 includes a plurality of conductors 103 held in a juxtaposed condition by an insulating sheet 104, and the conductors 103 project from a distal end of the insulating sheet 104 at the end portion of the flat cable.
With respect to means for connecting the flat cable 102 to this flat cable connector, positioning grooves 105, corresponding respectively to the metal terminals 101, are formed in the housing 100, and the exposed conductors 103 of the flat cable 102 are fitted in these positioning grooves 105, respectively, and are applied to the metal terminals 101, respectively, and then these conductors 103 are fixed by a holding bar 106 and a cover 107 in press-contacted relation to the respective metal terminals 101.
In the above flat cable connector, for disconnecting the once-connected flat cable 102, the cover 107 and the holding bar 106 are removed, and then the conductors 103 are disengaged from the positioning grooves 105, respectively. At this time, there is a possibility that the conductors 103 move together with the holding bar 106, and are deformed during the removal of this bar. And besides, in a disconnected condition, the positioning of the conductors 103 is canceled, and therefore the orderly arrangement of these conductors 103 is liable to be disturbed, and also the conductors 103 are liable to be deformed. Therefore, when the flat cable 102 is to be again connected to the flat cable connector, the conductors 103 must be corrected in shape and arranged properly, which has resulted in a problem that the efficiency of the operation is low.
This invention has been made in view of the above problems, and an object of the invention is to provide a connector in which the efficiency of an operation for again connecting an once-disconnected flat cable to the connector is enhanced.
According to the invention, there is provided a flat cable connector comprising:
a board-side housing, which holds metal terminals and is adapted to be fixed to a circuit board, and
a cable-side housing holding a flat cable,
the cable-side housing having a plurality of conductors of the flat cable projecting from a distal end of the cable-side housing in a juxtaposed manner, so that the conductors are respectively connected to the terminals, when the board-side housing is fitted with the cable-side housing, wherein
the cable-side housing comprises: a positioning member for positioning the conductors, and a holding member pivotally supported on the positioning member so as to be pivotally moved between a holding position and a release position; and
in the holding position, the conductors are held between the positioning member and the holding member, and in the release position the holding of the conductors is released.
In the invention, those surfaces of the positioning member and the holding member, which hold the conductors therebetween, are slanting in such a direction that distal ends of the conductors can be directed forwardly in a direction of pivotal movement of the holding member toward the holding position where the holding member holds the conductors.
In the invention, the cable-side housing can be fitted into the board-side housing in a direction of a length of the conductors, and the holding member is disposed forwardly of those portions of the conductors, which are to be contacted respectively with the metal terminals, in the fitting direction, and guide grooves are formed in the holding member, and when the two housings are fitted together, the guide grooves guide the metal terminals respectively to contact positions where the metal terminals contact the conductors, respectively.
When the cable-side housing, holding the flat cable, is attached to the board-side housing, the conductors are connected to the metal terminals, respectively. For disconnecting the conductors from the metal terminals, respectively, the cable-side housing is disengaged from the board-side housing. At this time, the flat cable continues to be held by the cable-side housing, and therefore the orderly arrangement of the conductors will not be disturbed, and also the conductors will not be deformed. Therefore, when the conductors are to be again connected to the metal terminals, respectively, the conductors do not need to be corrected in shape and arranged properly, and therefore the efficiency of the operation is excellent. And besides, the holding member is pivotally supported on the positioning member, and therefore misregistration of the two members with respect to each other will not occur, and therefore the excellent operability is obtained when pivotally moving the holding member to the holding position.
When the conductors 14 are held between the positioning member 25 and the holding member 26, the holding member rubs the conductors in a direction toward their distal ends, and therefore, the conductors will not become loose.
When the two housings are fitted together, the metal terminals are guided by the guide grooves, respectively, and therefore the metal terminals can be positively brought into contact with the conductors, respectively.